This invention is concerned with a pipe clip for securing a pipe in position in the locality of a screw-threaded stud or other projection comprising means for retaining the clip on the stud and means for retaining a pipe on the clip.
Pipe clips are known of a kind which is molded in one piece of plastic material and has a body portion with a bore through it of a diameter to be frictionally received over a threaded stud, the threaded stud indenting the wall of the bore to resist withdrawal of the clip, thus to provide the stud-retaining means, and which is also shaped with a part cylindrical recess of a diameter similar to the pipe and of more than 180.degree. arc, thus to leave an opening of less than 180.degree., say 160.degree., through which the pipe can be forced so that it seats in the recess.
In using a pipe clip of the kind just referred to, it may be found that the clip, if it can sufficiently easily be pushed on the stud, may be insufficiently firmly secured to it, and that, if the walls of the recess are rigid enough to hold the pipe sufficiently firmly, excessive pressure (such as might damage the pipe) may be required to insert it. Moreover, release of a pipe held on such a clip, if it is sufficiently firmly retained, may be difficult.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide an improved pipe clip which facilitates assembly of the clip on the stud and of the pipe on the clip and from which the pipe can readily be released if necessary.